


Akuma Tenshi

by Angelicadom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demon, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicadom/pseuds/Angelicadom
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo atrás en un reino llamado Frelia, la gente solía vivir feliz, los reyes de este lugar tenían dos hijos a quienes ellos  adoraban,  la menor se llamaba Reiko quien estaba por cumplir los 5 años y su hermano mayor que se llamaba Lyon quien tenía  17 años. Ambos eran queridos por la gente del reino y por sus padres, pero su felicidad no estaba destinada a ser eterna.





	1. Prologo

Hace mucho tiempo atrás en un reino llamado Frelia, la gente solía vivir feliz, los reyes de este lugar tenían dos hijos a quienes ellos adoraban, la menor se llamaba Reiko quien estaba por cumplir los 5 años y su hermano mayor que se llamaba Lyon quien tenía 17 años. Ambos eran queridos por la gente del reino y por sus padres, pero su felicidad no estaba destinada a ser eterna. 

Durante el quinto cumpleaños de la joven princesa al castillo de la nada lo atacan unos demonios, quienes atacaron a la gente que en este había. El líder de estos era un demonio de unos 25 años con el cabello largo negro y unos ojos de color dorado, tras una terrible pelea en el castillo los demonios salen para desgracia del reino salen victoriosos.  
Habían acabado con todos en el castillo, servidumbre, objetos de valor y de mases, pero por alguna extraña razón estos decidieron dejar con vida a la pequeña princesa. Una vez que han destruido todo y que ya no les quede más nada por destruir estos deciden marcharse pero no sin antes de destruir el castillo. Cerca del reino de Frelia había un bosque que nadie en el reino se atrevía a entrar puesto que se rumoreaba que este estaba repleto de demonios sedientos de sangres y es allí a donde estos demonios que atacaron el castillo llevan a la princesa Reiko. En el bosque se dedican a caminar durante horas, hasta que llegan a un lugar lo bastante alejado del reino y ahí la dejan sola.


	2. Chapter 2

La pequeña asustada comenzó a buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, pero solo encontraba cadáveres en su paso, después de un tiempo de caminata encontró una casa alejada de todo a la cual ella decidió entrar para pedir un lugar donde poder cobijarse, pero ésta aparentemente estaba vacía, en su interior había una fotografía de un niño de cabello plateado y ojos púrpura de aproximadamente 10 años, y a su lado un joven del mismo color de cabello y ojos dorados, de unos 18 años.   
Como ya era muy tarde y todo lo que había visto y vivido la había dejado agotada, así que cayó rendida en un sofá que tenía cerca.   
Al despertar notó que ya no estaba en el sofá, sino en una cama, al mirar a su alrededor vio a un joven de ojos dorados mirándola desde la puerta.   
\- Veo que ya despertaste – dice el misterioso chico mientras se sienta a su lado.   
\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta ella alejándose de él.   
\- Me llamo Yund, ¿y tú?   
\- Soy Reiko – dice ella un tanto asustada por la presencia del joven de ojos dorados  
\- Tú no eres un demonio, ¿cierto?- dice él un poco intrigado por la chica  
\- No, ¿y tú? – Pregunta con curiosidad, ya que ella nunca había visto un demonio, exceptuando a los que la habían atacado.  
\- Si, si lo soy – responde sorprendido ante la reacción de la niña.  
\- Genial – exclama está acercándose a él   
\- ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – Pregunta sonrojándose por la actitud de la pequeña  
\- Unos hombres mataron a mi familia y me dejaron en el bosque, tenía miedo y encontré esta casa – explica ella conteniendo sus lágrimas.  
\- ¿Recuerdas si uno de ellos tenía cabello negro y ojos dorados? -.le pregunta el joven demonio   
\- Si, ¿por qué? -.responde ella recordando al líder de los demonios que la atacaron  
\- Por nada * maldición, ese fue Joshua* -responde   
\- ¿Estás bien? – Dice ella, ya que el rostro del joven había cambiado un poco.  
\- Si, no te preocupes, sigue durmiendo – dice él amablemente mientras besa su frente 

Haciendo caso a lo que yund le dice Reiko vuelve a dormir, pero cuando esta despierta tras haber descansado unas dos horas, no se encontró con yund, sino con que se encontró un plato de comida, que Yund había dejado ahí, de seguro este habría pensado que Reiko despertaría hambrienta. Como tenía hambre la pequeña no dudo en comer lo que yund le había le dejado y esta no noto que un chico la observaba, pero luego noto su presencia, era el mismo niño de la foto parado en la puerta, viéndola con cara de pocos amigos.   
\- ¿Qué haces aquí, mocosa? – Pregunta el niño mirándola con odio, lo cual la asusto un poco  
\- Hermano, no le hables así a mi invitada – dice Yund quien estaba entrando al cuarto   
\- ¿Invitada? ¿Esta humana? – Cuestiona el menor de los demonios  
\- Si, ella es mi invitada, así que no te atrevas a hacerle algo –le responde desafiante el hermano mayor   
\- Descuida, no le haré nada – dice el pequeño sin mirar a ningún lado, pero le molestaba que su hermano defendiera a una humana.  
\- Muy bien Faerun, así me gusta –le dice yund sonriendo, satisfecho de que su hermano no lo contradijera.  
\- Y ¿cómo se llama la enana? – pregunta Faerun mirándola de reojo, pero a la vez le intrigaba el hecho de que Reiko no demostrara temor alguno  
\- Me llamo Reiko, no enana –dice ella dulcemente, pero con cierto tono de molestia  
\- Yo te digo como quiero, enana –le contradice faerun.  
\- … Yund, Faerun… yo… ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes? – Pregunta esta tímidamente, y es que pese a que los venia conociendo hace poco ella se sentía cómoda junto a estos hermanos.  
\- Claro!- dice Yund instantáneamente   
\- ¡No! – Dice Faerun molesto   
\- ¿Por qué no, hermanito? – dice él poniendo carita de cachorrito   
\- Porque somos demonios y ella es humana! – Grita Faerun   
\- Y qué? ella está sola, y ahora nos tendrá a nosotros, y no la voy a dejar – contesta Yund   
\- La enana no está – dice el niño apuntando al lugar donde estaba Reiko   
Los dos hermanos salieron a buscarla pero no la encontraron por ninguna parte, entonces a Yund se le ocurrió que podría haber vuelto a su hogar. Cuando llegaron al castillo quedaron sorprendidos al ver que éste estaba en ruinas, entre los escombros vieron a la pequeña princesa cubierta de sangre y tomando el cadáver de su hermano.   
Yund se acercó a ella, pero ésta se alejó de él, mirándolo con una mirada aterrada. Al verla tan asustada, el joven decidió mantenerse alejado, mientras la pequeña Reiko mantenía abrazado el cuerpo sin vida.   
-Tu hermano no querría que estuvieras así – dice él con una mirada de compasión   
Al escuchar eso la niña comenzó a llorar, y Yund la abrazó fuertemente.   
Después de eso llevaron a Reiko a casa, y mientras ella descansaba, Yund y Faerun volvieron al castillo para enterrar a los muertos y recoger las pertenencias de la princesa.


	3. Chapter 3

Al llegar a la casa, todos estuvieron en un silencio insoportable, Yund curó la herida de Reiko, y Faerun se había encerrado en su cuarto.   
Como la chica estaba aburrida, decidió ir a dar un paseo por el bosque, mientras caminaba vio a un pequeño demonio del tipo gato que estaba siendo atacado por otros del mismo tipo. Reiko se escondió detrás de un árbol y comenzó a lanzarles piedras a los demonios agresores (que estaban de espalda), aprovechando que éstos estaban aturdidos, tomó al pequeño gato y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su hogar.   
Cuando estaban al frente de la casa, el pequeño demonio se dio cuenta de que había sido rescatado por una humana, y se alejó asustado de ella. 

-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó temeroso   
-Soy Reiko, ¿y tú? – Respondió ella tiernamente   
-Me… lamo… Elliwood – contestó tímidamente   
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste? ¿Por qué te atacaban? – Preguntó curiosa   
\- No lo sé – dijo él mirando a otro lado   
-¿Y cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó ella   
-10 años – contestó el pequeño tiernamente   
-Reiko-chan, ¿dónde estabas? – Pregunta Yund, que había estado buscándola   
-Estaba aburrida así que salí a pasear – respondió Reiko con cara de niña buena   
-¡Pero tienes que descansar! – Dice él tomándola del brazo   
-Voy, ¡¡pero si dejas que Elliwood viva con nosotros!! –Dijo ella suplicando   
-¿Quién? –Preguntó Yund confundido   
-Yo – dijo el pequeño gatito   
-¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó Yund, escondiendo a Reiko detrás de él   
-¡No le haré nada! – Dijo el gatito casi llorando   
-¡Yund!, ¡por favor no le hagas nada! – Le suplicó ella   
-¿Por qué lo defiendes? – Preguntó él molesto   
-¡Porque es más pequeño que tú! – Respondió ella   
-Pero él es un demonio – dijo él   
-Tú también eres un demonio… - comentó despreocupada   
-Está bien… si te hace feliz… – aceptó de mala gana 

Volvieron a la casa. Después de preparar la alcoba para que Elliwood descansara, Reiko quedó libre de tareas, no podía salir a fuera porque Yund había cerrado la puerta principal, así que fue a ver como estaba Faerun, quien aún estaba encerrado en su cuarto, al entrar, la joven vio que la habitación estaba completamente oscura, solo había una pequeña luz que venía de la cama, donde estaba Faerun, Reiko se acercó con mucho cuidado a él. 

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? – Preguntó ella sentándose a su lado   
-No te importa – respondió él   
-Soy yo la que debería estar triste ¿no crees? – Dijo ella sonriendo   
-Perdóname, no quise lastimarte – respondió él muy deprimido   
-Te disculpo con una condición   
-Dímela – dijo avergonzado   
-Que… que me des un abrazo – dijo ella algo sonrojada   
\- Bu… bueno… - dijo él mientras la abrazaba   
\- ¡entonces no me odias! –Dijo ella alegremente   
-Es imposible odiarte – dijo él soltándola   
-¡Por cierto, ahora somos 4 en esta casa! – Dijo ella mientras se cubría con una almohada   
-¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!? –Gritó Faerun   
-¡sabía que te ibas a enojar!   
-¡No me enojé! ¡Pero me molesta que me cuenten las cosas en el último momento!   
-Perdón   
-Olvídalo… ¿quién es el nuevo inquilino ahora?   
-Un demonio gatito – respondió ella al ver la expresión de Faerun   
-Vete a dormir – dijo él indiferente   
-Está… está bien… - dijo Reiko poniéndose de pie


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente Reiko se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno, esto le encantaba a Yund y Faerun (aunque éste fingía que no le gustaba la comida que preparaba). Mientras desayunaban Elliwood fue presentado formalmente, y como todos esperaban… Faerun estaba bastante molesto   
Los días pasaron y el pequeño Elliwood ya se había adaptado a la forma de vida que se llevaba en la casa. Faerun siempre molestaba al gatito, y Reiko siempre lo defendía (y golpeaba a Faerun por bruto).   
En esos días Yund había tenido la idea de comprarle ropa a Reiko… pero su gusto no era muy bueno… así que cada vez que él quería comprarle ropa, ella se escondía para no tener que aceptarla. 

\- ¡¡Reiko-chaaan!! ¿Dónde estás? – Gritaba Yund mientras la buscaba por todas partes   
\- ¿Por qué buscas a la enana? – Preguntó Faerun un poco curioso   
\- Para entregarle… ¡¡Esto!! – Dijo Yund mientras mostraba el “hermoso” vestido de color chillón lleno de lentejuelas y encajes   
\- … Entiendo por qué se esconde… - Dijo Faerun en voz baja   
-¡Ayúdame a encontrarla!– Pidió Yund sonriendo   
\- NO… - Contestó rápidamente el amargado chico   
\- … bueno… ¡pero ya no te ayudaré a capturar demonios! – Contestó Yund en tono burlón   
\- … bueno…te ayudaré… - Aceptó de mala gana 

Así, ambos salieron a buscar a Reiko por separado, pero ninguno la encontraba… de pronto, a Faerun se le ocurrió ir a buscarla al lago, que estaba cerca… ¡Y ahí estaba ella!, durmiendo tranquilamente al pie de un árbol, Faerun se acercó sigilosamente a ella y se sentó a su lado con la intención de asustarla… pero lentamente él también se quedó dormido. En sus sueños recordó cuando Reiko se escapó de la casa porque él le había gritado, y Yund lo envió a buscarla. 

****En el sueño**** 

\- ¿Dónde rayos se metió esa enana? – decía Faerun mientras la buscaba. 

Faerun había estado buscando a la niña durante horas, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Ya empezaba a desesperarse, cuando por fin la vio, estaba tratando de ponerse de pie frente a un árbol… se notaba que se había caído. 

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Faerun acercándose a ella   
\- Me caí del árbol – Contestó ella casi llorando   
\- Solo a ti se te ocurre subirte a un árbol tan alto… - Dijo él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie   
\- Es que no quería que me encontraran… - susurró ella   
\- … Está bien… lo siento… por favor, vuelve a la casa o Yund me matará - le dice él con una expresión rara en la cara   
\- Ahora sí que no volveré - dijo ella con malicia   
\- No!... no es eso por eso!... es que sin ti la casa estaría muy vacía… - Trató de corregir Faerun   
\- Yo pensé que estabas mejor sin mí – respondió ella   
\- Bueno… ¡¿vas a volver o no?! – Preguntó molesto   
\- Si… pero me tienes que ayudar a caminar – Respondió ella tratando de levantarse   
\- ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? – Preguntó Faerun sorprendido   
\- Porque no soportaría ver a Yund triste – Respondió ella sonriendo   
Cuando volvieron a la casa, vieron a Yund caminando en círculos, muy nervioso… cuando vio a los niños en la entrada corrió alegremente a abrazar a Reiko. 

****Fin del sueño****


	5. Chapter 5

\- Faerun despierta ¬¬ - le dijo Reiko a Faerun   
\- Mmm… 5 minutos más… - contestó él acurrucándose como un gato   
\- Oye… ya no eres un niño ¬w¬ - Le recalcó ella   
\- Bueno… bueno… ya me levanto…- dijo él mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas   
\- Reiko -chan! Ven, vamos a jugar!– Gritó el pequeño Elliwood con su carita de niño bueno   
\- Está bien… vamos– Contestó ella 

Ambos se fueron y dejaron a Faerun, quien no se movió de su lugar y solo se quedó mirándolos… no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Reiko, y por algún motivo que él no entendía, su cara se puso roja y se sintió muy nervioso.   
Reiko y Elliwood seguían jugando alegremente, pero de pronto su diversión fue interrumpida. ¡Un demonio apareció de repente y comenzó a atacarlos! Lo único que pudo hacer Reiko fue empujar al gatito con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que se lastimara, mientras el misterioso demonio seguía concentrando sus ataques hacia la chica, que trataba de escapar desesperadamente. Lamentablemente, el desconocido era demasiado veloz para ella, y la atrapó. Sin piedad alguna, el demonio le dio un golpe que la dejó inconsciente. Faerun se llenó de ira, y comenzó a contraatacar al agresor, por desgracia, su mente estaba hecha un caos por lo que le había pasado a Reiko, y no podía concentrarse… ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando el demonio lo levantó por la cintura y lo arrojó lejos, sacándolo de combate.   
El demonio se acercó rápidamente a Reiko, con la clara intención de matarla, pero sucedió algo que nadie esperaba… De pronto el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a brillar con un bello color plateado, y lanzó un cegador rayo que atravesó al demonio.   
El asombrado Faerun olvidó completamente sus heridas al ver eso, y fue corriendo hacia Reiko, quien seguía inconsciente. El desesperado Faerun trataba de despertarla, pero no podía. 

\- Faerun… ¿por qué no despierta? – Preguntó Elliwood   
\- *no tiene heridas graves… ¿entonces por qué mierda no despierta?* - se decía a sí mismo el preocupado chico   
\- ¿Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza? – Insistió el gatito   
\- Si, pero no muy fuerte – Respondió él mientras levantaba a la chica   
\- Ella no va a despertar… al menos no por hoy… - Dijo un extraño que estaba parado cerca de ellos   
\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Faerun un poco molesto   
\- Dije que no va a despertar, ya que usó demasiado poder- Repitió de nuevo el extraño mientras se acercaba a Reiko.   
\- ¿Poderes? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ella es una humana!- contestó Faerun, pensando que le estaban tomando el pelo   
\- Entonces ¿cómo explicarías esa luz que salió de ella? – Respondió tranquilamente el extraño   
\- … No quisiera interrumpirlos… pero Reiko -chan está muy fría – Dijo Elliwood muy asustado.


	6. Chapter 6

Al escuchar esto, Faerun se apresuró en llevar a Reiko a casa. Al llegar encontraron a Yund en la entrada, éste, al ver a su “princesita” desmayada, le dio un buen golpe a su hermano, y luego llevó a la chica a su recámara, asegurándose de que ya estuviera mejor.   
Después de esto, todos bajaron al comedor, donde estaba el hombre extraño que había dicho que Reiko tenía poderes, al que comenzaron a interrogar; 

\- Y bien… ¿Qué quieren saber? – Preguntó relajado el extraño   
\- Tu nombre primero que nada – Dijo Yund muy serio   
\- Me llamo Knoll – Respondió el joven sonriendo   
\- Tú no eres un demonio… ¿Qué eres? – Dijo Faerun (que aún tenía la mejilla hinchada por el golpe de su hermano)   
\- Me ofende un poco que no sepan reconocerme… Yo soy un Ángel – Dijo Knoll.   
\- Pues disculpa… no solemos ver ángeles muy seguido por aquí – comentó Yund   
\- Si… ya lo noté… - Dijo Knoll burlonamente – en fin… ¿Qué más quieren saber “demonios”?   
\- Qué es lo que le pasa a Reiko – Dijo Faerun saltando de su asiento   
\- Nada… solo está cansada por haber usado sus poderes – respondió el ángel despreocupadamente.   
\- ¿Sigues con eso? ¡Ella es humana! – Replicó molestándose   
\- Hmm… ¿me podrían explicar?… ¡De qué rayos hablan! – Gimió Yund sin entender nada   
\- Nada… solo que de su cuerpo salió un rayo plateado cuando un demonio la atacó – volvió a bostezar el ángel   
\- Ah… ya veo… - respondió Yund pensativo   
\- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan calmado?! – rugió Faerun, irritándose cada vez más   
\- Oye… yo soy así… ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Contestó Yund mirándolo perezosamente   
\- No estabas tan calmado cuando me pegaste por el estado de Reiko - dijo Faerun sin que lo oyera su hermano   
\- … ¿Ustedes siempre son así? – preguntó Knoll mirándolos raro   
\- Todos los días… las 24 horas del día… Interrumpió Reiko desde la puerta, sonriendo   
\- ¡Oye! ¡Tú debes estar acostada! – Le gritó Faerun sorprendido   
\- Si… pero tengo hambre… - Dijo alegre   
\- ¡Reiko-chan! ¡Faerun me quiso pegar! – Gritó Yund abrazándola (mientras Faerun aguantaba las ganas de gritarle que fue al revés)   
\- Jeje… ¿eh? ¿Y él quién es? – Se preguntó extrañada mientras miraba al extraño   
\- Hola!... soy Knoll… y vine a buscarte – dijo levantando su mano en señal de saludo   
\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo   
\- Vine a buscarte para llevarte al cielo – siguió Knoll   
\- Y… ¿y eso por qué? – Tartamudeó Reiko sorprendida   
\- Porque él dice que eres un ángel – Intervino Yund, más serio   
\- E… esto… eso suena bien… pero… mis amigos también vienen, ¿cierto? – Preguntó ella un poco preocupada   
\- No. – Contestó el ángel cortantemente   
\- Entonces no voy a ningún lado – Respondió ella cruzándose de brazos 

Al oír la determinada voz de Reiko, Knoll tomó un aspecto diferente, mucho más serio, y continuó; 

\- Tienes que ir.   
\- Sin mis amigos no pienso ir – insistió Reiko   
\- Lo siento, pero ellos son demonios… no pueden entrar al cielo ni aunque yo los dejara – explicó Knoll   
\- Pues entonces dime para qué quieres que vaya – Dijo ella con una expresión de ligero desprecio 

De pronto, un fuerte ruido se escuchó fuera de la casa. Faerun y Yund crearon al instante un campo de fuerza alrededor para evitar algún peligro.   
Knoll se levantó tranquilamente y salió caminando del hogar, hasta llegar afuera, donde había otra figura encapuchada. El ángel se arrodilló ante éste, y dijo; 

\- Mi señor… no es necesario que venga hasta aquí.   
\- …Vine para explicarle las cosas a la princesa – Dijo el desconocido, suavemente   
\- Vaya… nunca conocí a una princesa sin reino – Comentó Reiko mientras salía de la casa   
\- Yund y tú son iguales… ¡¿Es que nada los sorprende?! ¡Esto es tan raro! – Gruñó Faerun poniendo su mano en su frente, tratando de calmarse – ¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo al extraño luego de meditar unos instantes   
\- Yo soy James… Y soy un ángel – Dijo el extraño, con una expresión seria en el rostro


End file.
